harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:British Ministry of Magic
Split I'm thinking each department should be split into their own articles (some have them already...) that way we can just do a list of the departments instead of half being almost an article and half being just a link to the main article. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 00:57, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :I agree. After all, this is the HP Wiki.. let's create articles on even small, unimportant issues, and not try to make our articles follow Wikipedia notability guideline pages, like List of minor characters (where they don't think it important enough to have a separate page on Ignotus Peverell for instance. —Animagi/Prongs 01:35, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::Totally agree. Even the most throwaway characters or objects should have their own articles. - Cavalier One 08:31, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. Me_Potter_Fan 00:47, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :: ::-- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:50, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Logo Is this the official Ministry of Magic logo? I have never seen it before. 03:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :It's from the Order of the Phoenix film. Only briefly glimpsed in the actual film itself, the logo has made its way onto various merchandise that was released. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Name Why is this page called "British Ministry of Magic" when it doesn't have the word "British" in the first sentence of the article? -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 19:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :The article's name is British Ministry of Magic, in order to avoid confusion among other govenments (like Bulgarian Ministry of Magic). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 10:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : :While I understand that "British Minsitry of Magic" is a good title because it avoids confusion with other Ministries, as it is the prominent, main Ministy in the saga and is only referred to as "Ministry of Magic" in the books i think it might be a good idea to reconsider. I thought the idea of having this page called "Ministry of Magic" and then having a Point Me at the beginning of the article to other Ministries (which should have the country their front of their names, as they are not very well known). : :What I suppose i'm saying is instead of calling this page "British" to distinguish it from other Ministries, let's have the other ministries distinguish themselves from this page. Or, have a disambiguation page for "Ministry of Magic" which points to all the ones in different countries. Again, I understand that the policy of the wiki is to have it called "British Ministry of Magic" but it just doesn't seem like the best choice, but I was under the impression that this wiki considers the books to be canon and nowhere is it said that is Ministry is specificially called "British Minsitry of Magic". : :Thanks for listening, JSquish 16:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : ::In my opinion all of the Ministries should be named Ministry of Magic. The other countries' ministries are named that way and I see no point in doing the British Ministry any differently. Yes, it is never called "British Ministry of Magic" in the books but naming it such avoids confusion. I do think "Ministry of Magic" should be some sort of disambiguation page and I thought of making it such earlier but there were so many Ministries listed in the Governments category I gave up. -Shorty1982 16:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Jurisdiction? Where is it said that the Ministry of Magic only has authority over Britain? This must be an oversight since the Ministry of Magic has obviously proven that it has full authority over Hogwarts which is a school in Scotland. So i would argue that the Ministry of Magic's Authority and Jurisdiction extends beyond just Britain but to Scotland, possibly Wales, and presumably Ireland as well. Any thoughts? :By "Britain", we mean the UK. In the fourth book, the Bulgarian Minister is mentioned. :Britain encompasses the island of Great Britain, including England, Scotland and Wales. It does not include Northern Ireland or the Republic of Ireland. 19:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) why death eaters? Why led the ministiry of magic just led lucius Malfoy, even if his a death eater just free? They are searching for those people isn't it, and Fudge is talking to him? This question have i a long time with me!--Station7 19:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Lucius Malfoy is one of the most influential person in the wizarding world. They can't captured him until a strong evidences that he is a Death Eater are presented. He probably used his wealth to influence the Ministry. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 01:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ireland? Does the British Ministry of Magic have authority over Ireland? Because in the fourth book, at the Quidditch World Cup, the match is between Ireland and Bulgaria - we hear about the Bulgarian Minister (as Bulgaria are playing) and about Cornelius Fudge (as the match is in the UK), but there is no mention of an Irish Minister or Ministry. I assume from this that the "British" Ministry also covers the Republic of Ireland, like Hogwarts does? --XJakeElwoodx 18:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I think, you're right--Thorning 18:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) It is possible, but I don't believe, very likely. I assume the history of Wizarding Britain and Ireland is different to the Muggle nations, so therefore I cannot see how Ireland should be politically joined to Britain. Also, throughout the series, the term 'Britain' is used, not the UK, which would refer to the island of Great Britain. This is distinctly separate from the island of Ireland. However, the absence of an Irish Minister at the Quidditch World Cup is confusing. Therefore it is more likely that there is a separate Ministry in Ireland, but it works closely with the British Ministry. 19:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmm This Paragraph: Under the direction of Minister Cornelius Fudge, trials were short and did not employ juries (instead, a Wizarding Council heard every case, regardless of what prior knowledge they had of this case), there was no possibility to appeal the verdict, and lawyers were not allowed. It is unknown if conditions have improved with the new administration. Makes absolutely no sense to me, Where is a source for this and where was it taken from? 03:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : Bump 19:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ministry of magic hogwarts does not have "juristriction" over Ireland just because it has one Irish student! That's a ludicrous assumption! And I'd say the ROI has it's own ministry because in "the other minister" crouch only visits the British primeminister and not the Irish Taoiseach! :I mean Seamus's family could have chosen Hogwarts over a wizarding institution in Ireland. I'd say it is possible that he's Northern Irish, but since he was with a large bloc of Irish at the Quidditch World Cup, it is doubtful. I think that all Nation-States have their own Ministries. It is laid out that way in the Statute of Secrecy. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 22:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, just to clarify this, JK Rowling has explicitly stated that Hogwarts is the only wizarding school for students in both the UK and Ireland: http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1999/0799-telegraph-cleave.html ("A month before your's child's 11th birthday, if you are a resident of the UK or Ireland, you will receive a letter delivered by owl telling you your child is due at Hogwarts.") --XJakeElwoodx 22:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Democrazy What is the ministry's legal basis? How is the minister of magic selectet/elected? My impression is that the british wizads need some help in "democrazy"! Why the opinion wasn't signed? In my opinion, there is no an actual election for Minister for Magic position, what maybe happens is that some high hanked/influencial/important wizard (who could be a Ministry of Magic employee or someone else in the wizarding community) is invited to occupy the position. On the book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hagrid says to Harry Potter that Cornelius Fudge was the minister because Albus Dumbledore had not accepted the job. Andre G. Dias (talk) 12:48, February 12, 2014 (Brazil) Headquarters in Bulgaria? In the template it says that the headquarters are in Bulgaria but it is wrong, it is in London.Coolmon54-Hell Yeah 22:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind it has been fixed. Coolmon54-Hell Yeah 23:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Levels? How of the Ten levels structured, which one is closest to the surface. The payphone on the outside takes a person to level 8 which would suggest the Atrium is directly underneath the surface but that wouldn't make much sense considering levels 9 and 10. Description of Fudge I cannot concur with the concept that he was a "highly corruptible, easily intimidated man". He was nowhere near Dumbledore's stature, but I don't believe that he was intrisically any worse that any other mid-level bureaucrat promoted beyond his capabilities. In PoA he does his best for Harry, despite having been at odds with Dumbledore the year before, and having, one would imagine, in his own mind at least, cause to fear Harry as a potential rallying point for those looking to get him kicked out as Minister. If Dolores Umbridge is remotely typical of the sycophancy which surrounds him, it's little wonder that he rejects the evidence of Voldemort's return, and seeks to consolidate power. Jiskran 16:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Restructuring the article Hello! I would like to edit this article to make it (1) clearer (section headings are unclear and there are internal redundancies like repeating Muggle relations info); (2) overlap less with other articles (a lot of the info belongs in the Department-specific articles or in the BMoM HQ article); and (3) less biased (it reflects Harry's opinions, but an encyclopedia/reference site should be objective). To achieve these goals, I will restructure the sections, moving around much of the existing info and deleting some that's unnecessarily biased or that's very redundant with other articles. I will still include criticisms of the Ministry in a new section called "Criticisms." Here's my proposed organization: 1. History 1.1. Early years 1.2. Under Cornelius Fudge 1.3. Under Rufus Scrimgeour 1.4. Under Pius Thicknesse 1.5. After the Battle of Hogwarts 2. Structure 2.1. Departments (with smaller subsections for each dept.) 3. People 3.1. Ministers for Magic 3.2. Heads of Department 3.3. Other known personnel 4. Muggle relations 5. Criticisms 6. Appearances 7. See also 8. External links 9. Notes and references I would appreciate any feedback on my proposed changes! If no one has serious objections I'm going to start making the changes tomorrow, Dec 30. Thanks! Ravenclaw999 (talk) 04:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Known countries with Ministries of Magic I suggest to add at the topic "Known countries with Ministries of Magic" the following countries: *Bangladesh *Brazil *France *India *Iran *Mongolia *Pakistan For others informations, see the page: Category:Magical_governments Andre G. Dias (talk) 12:01, February 12, 2014 (Brazil) Ministry of Magic revenue/income Does anyone knows what is the Ministry of Magic's revenue/income to able to pay the wages of the large number of employees? Does exist taxes in the wizarding world too? (rs) Andre G. Dias (talk) 13:08, February 12, 2014 (Brazil) Magical Governments (and article restructuring) Hello. I would like to edit the article 'Ministry of Magic' to make it more embracing to all known forms of political organisations of the wizarding communities worldwide, starting with the title: Magical Governments. In addition to the Ministries of Magic, other forms of magical government are cited in the canon, such as Councils and Magical Congress. It's pointless that this is still a trivia. That said, would there be any problems to do so? Mnonai (talk) 20:10, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Current? I've got a question reffering to the infobox. It states, that Hermione Granger is the current Minister for Magic, while Minister for Magic says that currently (2016) Kingsley Shacklebolt is the current one. My question is: Which point in time is "current"? Tommi r (talk) 13:56, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : We try to write on this wikia as though we are writing it from the future. If we only wrote things that have happened in and before August 2016, we wouldn't be able to write about the epilogue or the events of The Cursed Child for example, on any page. So, we write as though we are from a time after that happened. We include the latest information we have, no matter how far in the future it happened. Hermione being Minister is the latest information we have for that topic, so she remains the "current" one until we have the name of someone who became Minister after her. :The best way to see this idea at work is on character pages, such as Harry Potter. We put he "was a half-blood wizard" on his page. Technically, he would still be alive today in August 2016 so it should be "Harry Potter is a half-blood wizard". But it's simpler for the entire wikia if we write like we are from the future so we have a clearer idea of what we can write - which is everything! Help that helps! --Kates39 (talk) 14:16, August 8, 2016 (UTC) How do we know it has jurisdiction over Ireland? I don't recall seeing anything in the books or the movies that the British and Irish ministries of magic are one in the same. I could be wrong but should we not remove mention of Ireland from this article? I don't see why the two countries would have one ministry. --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 21:07, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :This talk page has a few threads about this already so see above. In general the lines of reasoning are: :# JKR's comment that if you are "a resident of the UK or Ireland" you receive a letter for Hogwarts (such as Seamus Finnigan). :# The British Ministry of Magic's ability to regulate the operation of Hogwarts and its students. :# The lack of an Irish Minister for Magic at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup Final between Bulgaria and Ireland. There was a Bulgarian Minister for Magic and the British Minister for Magic which appears to indicate the lack of a separate Irish Ministry. :--Ironyak1 (talk) 23:23, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :I know I'm 9 months late replying but I will reply any way just to prove a point. :1) Just because Irish students go to Hogwarts doesn't mean anything. Travel between the two nations is very easy and Irish students at a British school shouldn't be a big deal. :2) See point 1 :3) The presence of the British Minister of Magic is expected as the world cup did take place in England after all. :I would also like to futher add that Ireland and Britain are two completely different nations and Irish people would not like to be ruled by the British government. The same would probably apply with in the wizarding world. :Dalekdrone11 (talk) 15:31, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :